Server List
'Underground Lounge' We are a 1.4.6 server! Server IP: ''198.12.127.2:25568'' Underground Lounge strives to bring a different kind of PVE Server. Offering a laid back and enjoyable environment for all types of players. Using mcMMO, PreciousStones, CoreProtect, Randman, and various other plugins we hope to provide a unique server that has minimal lag. Featuring a massive 6K x 6K x 6K x 6K world with a command to allow you to teleport to random location so you can build in a secluded untainted area without hours of walking away from spawn. Forums: UgLounge.com ' ' ' 'TWKGAMING Website: '''[http://www.twkgaming.com/ '''TwkGaming]' (come say hello)' IP: mmo.twkgaming.com:25565 We have TeamSpeak - IP: ts.twkgaming.com Main plugins: McMMO, Factions, Multiverse, NoLag and ExchangeMarket TWK is proud to present it's McMMO Faction server. New players will recieve a warm welcome to our fun and friendly server. *Friendly community that has been around for over 4 years *Awesome plugins *Mature admins and mods *Completely free! (we don't make you donate for additional extras) *Become a god with McMMO! *Begin your empire with Factions! *Have fun! See you in-game! '' '' 'Blazelite' ' ' Join us Today! with our awesome spawn! We got drugs >:D ! Mcmmo! Factions! and many more! Raiding/Griefing allowed :O ! We are a: Faction_Mcmmo_Raiding_24/7_Drugs_Customplugins_PVP_RolePlay_Dedicated server. IP: mc.blazelite.net Website: www.blazeelite.enjin.com Don forget to leave a feedback about the server on the website :) The world will look better if you use the texturepack in the website :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=rHe7wx4AZas Crimson Ingot Website: http://crimsoningot.net A unique and exciting Minecraft Roleplay Server experience. Crimson Ingot is an ever changing world - where you become part of the story. When you enter the land of Templehelm you will find a land full of Magic, Intrigue, Adventure and Deities! Role-playing here is encouraged and rewarded - It's a truly enjoyable and enriching experience. The main features: ''Skills, Quests, Factions, Economy, Shops, Magic, Classes and More Recipes. ''The more interesting features: *'Unique Classes' - Only Kings can create Factions and completely manage the finances and members and Oracles are able to see who placed/removed blocks. There are 4 more available classes. *'Powerful Magic' - Mages and Archers have different destructive magic and arrows based on their chosen creed. *'Creeds '- This Server is not policed by Server Moderators - Instead the Land is watched over by omnipotent Deities - any one of these Deities can be aligned with and you will gain particular Powers, Skills and Abilities depending on your chosen alignment - allowing each to have a unique game-changing power, including: Immunity from Monsters, Breathe Underwater, No Hunger and much more. These Deities may answer your prayers or bring their wrath down from the heavens. *'Limited Rain' - Thanks to the Deity Deserma - you will not have to endure too much rain. *'Hidden Treasure and Spell Books' - Explore the map to seek amazing riches and unique magical powers. *'Shrines and Temples' - Impress the Deities with your building skills to receive favour and reward. *'Epic Bosses and Unique Items' - The lore comes alive with the chance meeting of key characters in battle and by finding special items that are priceless due to their history and power. There is much, much more - but this you will have to discover for yourself... Category:Test Category:q